


Treason Isn't So Bad When It Comes With That Cute Of A Face

by cabbageboy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageboy/pseuds/cabbageboy
Summary: Adora finally has a chance to sit down to play her favorite video game. What's interesting though is how much it has changed, when she hasn't played in months.Or: someone has been playing Adora's Animal Crossing game, for quite some time
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Treason Isn't So Bad When It Comes With That Cute Of A Face

Adora breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her apartment, allowing the stress from the day to wash off of her as the familiarity of home overtook her. It was soccer season which meant she was especially busy with practice or training most days of the week. She knew she wouldn’t get anything done if she tried to study at home so she usually studied at the library on campus, however today she had finished her assignments early and didn’t have practice. If she got home early she would normally spend some time with her girlfriend, cooking dinner together or lying in bed talking about their days and their plans for the weekend. Catra, however, had an interview in town and wouldn’t be home for a while. So, when Adora walked into their apartment, toeing her shoes off and shrugging out of her jacket to place in the hall closet, she felt the quiet seep into her. She wanted Catra there, but to be alone in their home, the home they had made together, wasn’t the worst thing in the world. She inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar pumpkin spice scent of their air fresheners. They’d taken full advantage of the stock of fall decorations in stores. Well, Adora had. Catra just smiled at how cute her girlfriend was as she trailed behind pushing the cart. 

Adora had tried at first to be productive, putting in a load of laundry and putting away the dishes. She smiled as she looked around the apartment and realized there wasn’t really a lot to do. They kept up with chores pretty well, communicating what needed to be done with a whiteboard on the refrigerator, which was also used for cute messages and grocery lists. 

The apartment was small, but it was theirs. The walls of their living room were lined with canvases of Catra’s paintings. Adora insisted that she wanted Catra’s art there, proud of how far she had come as an artist. She had rented a spot on the wall of a coffee shop down the street where the shop owners put up her art with a little “for sale” tag. She was constantly painting or drawing, and when she finished a work Adora wanted it displayed in their home until it was that work’s turn to be taken down and put up at the shop. Catra was embarrassed at first to have her work staring back at her but the first time Adora had hung her work on the wall she had fallen even more in love with her than she thought she could. The look on Adora’s face when she caught a glimpse of Catra’s work, those expressive eyes full of love and support, was something Catra hoped to see for the rest of her life. 

She finished putting their dirty clothes in the wash before walking over to the couch and turning on the TV. She hadn’t played Animal Crossing for a while, and was sure she’d have a ton of weeds to pull and a bunch of unhappy villagers to talk to. She saw in her profile the dot indicating a notification and went to accept the friend request that awaited her. She then decided to look at her own profile and see when the last time she even played was. Her confusion mounted when she saw the hour count. 500? There was no way. She had played obsessively during the spring and summer but the last time she checked she was at 300. Maybe she really had played more than she thought. 

As the game booted she tried to make a mental checklist of what she needed to do, ever the perfectionist. She would probably talk to all of the villagers, pick weeds, maybe do some light flower rearranging if too many had popped up outside of her flower beds. She might even get to terraforming if she really prioritized. She had carefully curated a 5 star island, decorated top to bottom. There were a few things she could see herself changing though. Maybe she would make a few new flower beds, organized by color and type of course. She could stand to have a few more waterfalls, a couple of heart shaped ponds here and there. Her cafe could use some new flooring too, she mused. 

When the game booted and she was standing outside of her house she checked her mail first. Her mailbox had a few letters from Happy Home Academy and the villagers she was best friends with, but nothing major. As she ran down the cobblestone path, lined with pine trees and a single row of gold roses on either side she noticed something weird, something she definitely didn’t put there. Sitting in the once empty field next to her was a house, and definitely not one of her villagers’. First of all she could tell she didn’t do this because it didn’t line up with her spacing pattern at all, and there were no trees, fences, or flower beds. It was kind of her standard, to put down a new house and then give them a yard. Even if the villagers never seemed to appreciate it, it was part of her aesthetic to line the front with a fence and the back with trees, placing a few items down, like a bicycle or a few chairs, just to get the feel right. But outside of this misplaced house, surrounded by weeds, were a seemingly endless amount of tiny aquariums. There were fish everywhere, glass cases stacked on top of each other in disorganized piles. There were common things like Sea Bass and Carp but there were less common ones like Oarfish and Coelacanth. Walking into the house her confusion really spiked when she saw it filled to the brim, every available space filled with fish. There wasn’t even a bed! 

She left the house and continued along to the nearest beach, seeing if there were any bottles with recipes dotting the shore. As she crossed into the sand and got closer to the water she noticed that every few steps there was at least one tiny aquarium, little piles of fish lined the shore and extended the length of the beach. Moving back inland and toward her Resident Services Center she saw even more fish. There were fish lining the streets, in yards, on the pathways outside of shops, and in every other square inch of available space. 

“Why? Just why?” She wondered aloud, exasperated that someone would desecrate the beautiful island she had created by leaving piles of fish everywhere. She had crafted almost every part so carefully, with such intention, that the offensive new additions looked borderline unsightly on her beautiful island. There were sections! There was a camping area, a spa, a record store, a music lounge, a pool, a field of solar panels and wind turbines, all connected by her custom designed paths. Her island was delicately crafted! The idea that someone would do this was absurd, an offense of the highest degree, and an act of high treason. Her island was basically under attack, an act of both physical and psychological warfare. Her eyes were offended, deeply. The cosmos could not possibly have decided that after all that her and Catra had been through to get their relationship to where it was now she deserved to be punished in this manner. Obviously it was Catra. It's not like anyone else was regularly in their apartment. 

She couldn’t even begin to put into words how betrayed she felt that the love of her life would do this to her. Should she start packing? She could probably be out of the apartment with a significant portion of her stuff depending on how much later Catra would be. Should she leave a note? Or just text her? She knew Glimmer would let her stay with her and Bow until she found somewhere else to live. It was awful that she would have to leave Catra, but there wasn’t really anything she could do. The damage had been done, the irreparable rift between them at the hands of this most heinous crime was a chasm growing deeper by the minute. The more fish she saw littering her perfect island, the deeper and wider it grew. Catra had done this to her and there was no taking it back, no fixing it. 

“Hey babe,” she was finally broken from her confused daze as she heard the door to their apartment click closed. She turned to face Catra and forgot about absolutely everything she had been thinking about before. The pain and betrayal melted away. She always looked so beautiful, but dressed up like this in her nicest pants and her blazer always did things to Adora’s brain that she didn’t dare admit. 

“Hey baby,” Adora responded, getting up from the couch and walking over to wrap her arms around Catra’s waist, ruining her perfectly tucked in blouse by pulling it up out of her pants so she could trace the fingers of one hand up her abdomen while the other rubbed up her spine. Catra hummed in response, letting her stress from the interview melt away at her girlfriend’s touch. She was home, finally. Adora first placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before peppering kissed down the side of her face until she reached her mouth. Catra just absorbed the love that radiated out of Adora every time they touched, and fused her mouth with her girlfriends when it finally reached hers. They stood in the entryway holding each other, allowing the stress from the week to melt away before breaking apart.

“What are you up to? I know you were going to get home a little early today,” Catra whispered, threading her fingers through the hair at the nape of Adora’s neck.

“Oh I just thought I would come home and do some chores. You know, dishes and laundry,” Adora said lightly. Catra caught on to the obvious tone in Adora’s voice. She was definitely up to something. 

Adora looked at her with a brow raised and her voice taking an accusing tone, “I started to play Animal Crossing. I noticed that when I last played I had about 300 hours logged in the game, and now there are about 500 hours logged in my Switch. That was weird but you’ll never guess what I noticed after that. There was a house, placed in the complete wrong pattern right next to mine, without any of the landscaping I would normally put in surrounding it. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you? And the worst part is that my once beautiful island was completely littered with fish. Fish everywhere. A horrible, treacherous individual betrayed my trust and desecrated my island!” Adora teased, starting to tickle Catra and nudge her in the direction of the couch.

“Ok! Ok I played your stupid game!” Catra forced the words out through breathy jolts of laughter while Adora put them both on the couch next to each other. Adora picked up the controller and said, “So what did you do here? Did you log into my game or...?” Adora asked.

“I logged into your game to put my house next to yours and from there I just made my own character!” Catra chuckled out.

“Why didn’t you just play… on your Switch? And use my game card” Adora asked.

“I...I wanted to be my own character with the design and stuff… I just didn’t want to have my own island with all of the dumb responsibilities!” Catra exclaimed in an exasperated manner.

“So what have you done so far? I mean obviously fish,” Adora asked, getting an eye roll in return.

“I just like fishing. I don’t want to do any of the other stuff, the decorating and making your island pretty. I just like fishing. It's actually really relaxing to just walk around and fish for a while,” Catra shrugged, smiling up at Adora.

“So...why did you leave them everywhere?” Adora finally got to the real question. 

“Oh! I know I could have sold them or whatever. I could have let them go too. But I wanted to hold on to them incase you needed them to donate to the museum. I know you missed like, an entire season, so there are fish you haven’t caught yet. Plus you’re too straight laced to time travel so you’d just have to wait until next year to get them,” Catra said sheepishly. 

“Plus, I knew leaving stacks of fish all over your island would annoy you but would be really easy to fix when you saw it. I wanted to see how much I could get away with before you noticed and before I knew it you still hadn’t played and I had covered the whole place in fish,” Catra was wheezing both at the idea of leaving fish all over Adora’s island, and at the look she was currently getting from her girlfriend.

“That. Is so fucking cute holy shit. You’re so cute. I can’t believe how mad I was about it when that is the funniest thing I have ever heard,” Adora’s eyes were glassy, her jaw getting sore from grinning down at the woman sitting next to her. A blush took over Catra’s cheeks as she sputtered, trying to recover from the compliment, but with Adora making those dumb heart eyes at her she didn’t really stand a chance.

“Ok ok I get it, you’re insane and you’re mad about all of the fish covering your island,” Catra rolled her eyes and shoved Adora’s face away with her hand, the two dissolving into laughter with Catra nearly rolling off of the couch in her attempt to get away from her girlfriends tickling fingers. 

Adora didn’t let up though, and kept running her wiggling fingers along Catra’s sides, even following her onto the ground to straddle her waist. When she felt that Catra had been tickled enough she just sat there on top of her girlfriend, gently caressing her stomach. Their eyes made contact, cheeks bright pink and breaths coming out in short gasps. 

“So,” Catra gasped out, looking up at Adora, her eyes focused pretty obviously on her lips.

“So?” Adora breathed out, leaning down slowly. Catra didn’t have the chance to respond, not that she could focus on any kind of thought with Adora sitting on top of her like that and leaning down for a kiss. Their lips made contact, gliding against each other in a slow languid motion. One of Adora’s hands remained on Catra’s stomach, stroking gently, while her other moved up to card through Catra’s hair. Catra brought her hands up to rest on Adora’s waist, running up and down her sides. 

When they broke apart Adora leaned up to look at Catra again, saying, “So do you want to sell all of those fish? We can take bets on how many bells it will add up to?”

“Oh! And whoever loses has to make dinner!” Catra exclaimed.

Adora just nodded, staring in awe at her girlfriend. Yeah, she may have committed the most heinous crime Adora had ever witnessed, but she also happened to be the cutest person she had ever seen. 

After all, treason isn’t so bad when it comes with that cute of a face.


End file.
